The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to devices for providing continuous street-level advertising in a parking lot. The instant invention, in some embodiments, allows for a plurality of advertisements to be placed, updated, and changed in a parking lot without interfering with normal vehicular traffic.
One of the most pressing business imperatives today is maximizing the value of a property, be it intellectual, brand-oriented or physical property. Sports stars use their brief careers to make money beyond their sports performance: endorsement, acting, and other fees often lead to greater income that base sports salaries. Maximizing income is often critical for profitability for a given investment or the like.
Advertising has evolved rapidly with the advent of Internet and mobile devices. Whereas in previous generations advertising was associated directly with print media, radio and television, today's advertising executives are constantly looking for ways to reach potential customers via cellular phones, live events (sports, music, etc.), and incessant Internet browsing.
One place where advertising can find mobile customers is in parking lot environments. When one parks his/her car, a properly place advertisement may offer a potential customer a quick look at a nearby product or opportunity, creating an impulse to purchase said product or take advantage of said opportunity. Whereas buses and subways are packed with advertisements, private cars generally sport no such things. Parking lots offer ideal venues for placing advertisements that drivers will necessarily see as they enter and leave such structures.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/947,559 to Mullens, et al. teaches an invention relates to outdoor advertising and, more particularly, to methods, systems and apparatus for providing branded parking spaces. The invention includes using a standard parking space as an advertising space that creates an opportunity for advertisers to reach customers with branded messages at a place where they park a vehicle, creating an out-of-home advertising venue. The parking space can have an advertising message applied to it, such as on a sign placed within the parking space, adjacent to the parking space or in an area between two adjacent parking spaces. The advertising message can also be applied to the asphalt or concrete within the parking space, adjacent to the parking space or in an area between two adjacent parking spaces. The advertising message can also be applied to a canopy, overhang or ceiling that is within the parking space, adjacent to the parking space or in an area between two adjacent parking spaces. An agency or organization, such as an advertising media company obtains permission to apply an advertising message to one or more parking spaces. The advertising media company obtains an advertising message from or creates an advertising message for an advertiser, and in exchange for consideration, applies the advertising message to the parking space. The advertising media company can apply the advertising message to the parking space in accordance with a predefined arrangement between the advertising media company and the advertiser. The advertising media company can apply different advertising messages to a given parking space over a period time. The advertising message can be incorporated in a changeable form, such as a sign or an electronic display that is capable of displaying more than one advertising message. The advertising message can be transmitted to an available display device within a vehicle using wireless communication systems.
International Patent Application Number PCT/GB2001001125 to Moore describes an advertisement system comprises a surface (10) divided into a plurality of vehicle parking bays (12) by markings (11). Advertisements (13, 14, 15, 20) are associated with the parking bays (12). The advertisements (13, 14, 15, 20) may be associated with the markings (11) or located within the parking bays. A display device (16, 17, 20) may be used to display the advertisement. The display device may comprise a strip (20) of material carrying the advertisement and secured in position by an adhesive.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/033,885 to DeMarco teaches an advertising display has support structures that attach to a pole. One or more advertising panels are mounted on the support structures to form an advertising display. The display may have the form of a cylinder, a triangle, a rectangle, an oval or other shapes. The display may optionally be tapered. The support structures may have a variety of score lines, at which the support may be folded as appropriate for the particular diameter of the pole. The panels may be secured to the supports by way of clips or other mechanical fasteners. Double-sided adhesive may be employed to secure ends of the panels, as desired.